


Pups and Pack

by RueLukas



Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, BAMF!oldersiblings, Clan Politics, Era of the warring states, Hana makes a wish, IS NOT CANON, Inuzuka Hana centric, Inuzuka's have a thing like the Mangekyo Sharingan, Konoha as pack, Like, Multi, Non-canon world building, Pack, RESTART, Second Chances, THIS STOPS BEING CANON REALLY QUICK, Time Travel, Warring Clans Era, age changing, allied Shinobi forces as pack, clan as pack, in very basic terms, iryonin, iryoninjutsu, lots of death first chapter, non-canon conpliant, non-graphic, over protective older siblings, pup - Freeform, same basic premise, slight mental breaks, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: Inuzuka sees her puppy brother die, as well as seeing many of her pack die, and wishes for a way to stop it from ever happening. She accidentally awakens a bloodline ability, and her and others have to deal with the consequences.





	1. Prologue : A Wish Upon Your Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barspoon/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by barspoon's fic Pack, and will show more references to it as the fic progresses. Any help or ideas would be greatly appreciated!

He was quiet in death. A stab in the back, through his heart. He hadn't been expecting it. Hadn't felt it coming. She'd watched it hit. She'd watched him go down. He had been smiling a vicious, bloodthirsty smile, promising retribution for the death of his brother who'd been with him as long as he could remember. She hadn't heard herself scream his name as she ran to him. She didn't know she was calling his name as she tried healing him. Her ears were ringing, she couldn't hear anything at all. She just wanted him to wake up, she wanted to get his still heart beating, his lungs breathing. She didn't feel his heart stop beating, didn't see the life drain from his eyes, because he was already gone. The only thing she got from him was his blood on her hands. She couldn't help but think it was her fault, if she'd been faster she could have saved him, she couldn't help believing it was all her fault her puppy brother was dead, killed not feet from his ninken life partner.  
She pulled him into her lap, leaning his head against her chest like she sometimes did when they were little. Hai and Ma and Ru had kept the enemies away while she tried to heal him, now they crept close, wrapping around them and Akamaru, to mourn with her. She couldn't cry. She felt the sobs building up in her chest, but she couldn't cry. She swept some of his mangy brown hair out of his face, his blood on her hands leaving a horrible mark that made her sick. He looked so much like their mom. The ringing in her ears was gone now. She heard a scream, and her head snapped up, just in time to see a cousin of theirs die, ripped apart. She remembered then, that they-she (they?) were in the middle of a battle. She couldn't quite bring herself to care about that quite yet. She instead looked around, absently petting her pup’s head. She saw more of her pack dead, and even more dead of her greater pack of her home, and then more of the newer, even greater pack she was now apart of. All she could see was death. Dead dead dead, just like her little pup of a brother. The hysterical sobs built up in her chest again, but she held them at bay. She looked back down at Kiba, holding him close, and she remembered the first time she held him when she was five, him and a not yet named Akamaru, with the triplets wrapped around them almost exactly as they are now. She remembers promising to always protect him. Her little puppy brother, she remembered taking care of him from then on, whenever their mom was out. She wished she was back then, back at that first moment, holding her pup again, and promised she would have been stronger and saved him had she known. A tear fell down her left cheek, and she didn't notice her clan mark on the left side of her face lighting up, the pain nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She looked up, over the many of her pack dead around her, and wished almost brokenly for a way to save them. Another tear fell, down the other side of her face. Her other mark flared up, and together the two clan markings began almost bleeding bloody red chakra. Hana gasped from the pain, but then her chakra started spinning and flowing to the marks, almost draining into them in a way, causing something strange to happen. See, not only the Uchiha have a special clan ability based on death and blood. Inuzuka Hana was about to get her wishes answered. She was never going to let anyone hurt her pack, her pup, again.


	2. WHAT IS GOING ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out where Hana is, though it's not like the tags wouldn't have told you just fine. Distractions. Izuna is so done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual chapter! Yay!

The chakra burned. It hurt more than anything she'd ever felt before. Had to close her eyes, the bloody red chakra burning her eyes, along with what felt like every other molecule in her body. She heard her ninken yelping in pain, possibly the same pain she was feeling, when suddenly she felt a shift. The pain throughout her body disappeared, except the part focused on her cheeks. The Haimaru’s yelping became shriller, smaller almost. But the thing she focused on most, was the feel of her brother. She opened her eyes, to see a baby and a puppy in her arms, the body of her now alive newborn brother and his ninken in exchange for her brother’s dead and bloody body. She still heard screams and smelt blood, was still in the middle of a battle. But she was not where she had been, had exchanged her pack and their enemy for dark haired red eyed (Sharingan… Uchiha?) people fighting brown and blonde nins. The thing that she noticed the most was the two young nins right in front of her, one with white hair and red eyes, the other another Uchiha. The chakra in her cheeks pulsed, and she rushed forward, her baby pup brother and his life partner in her arms and her life partners following behind her. 

* * *

He almost had him when a flash of chakra blasted next to them, and then a tiny child with glowing red cheeks and holding something with dogs trailing behind it was running towards them. It distracted Tobirama just enough that he missed his mark, and instead of hitting the damned Uchiha in the heart, his kunai stabbed just to the left and missed it, but at least the damned Uchiha was then on the ground with a wound that would soon kill him. He had forgotten the child and was moving to kill the damned Uchiha, (never can be too careful with the bastards…) when the child was in front of him, on the ground above the damned Uchiha and looking up at him with tears in it’s eyes and the dogs barking at him. 

* * *

Tobirama hadn't been the only one distracted by the arrival of Hana, and Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama briefly paused their (mostly. They'd hate to kill each other…) fake fight to see what in the Sage’s name caused that amount of chakra to burst out of nowhere. Meaning that Madara turned just in time to see his little brother get stabbed in the back by his best friend's little brother. He was there in but a couple moments, Hashirama a moment behind him, to see the white-haired Senju bratling standing with a bloodied kunai in his hand confusedly over an admittedly confusing site. The red glowing cheeked child who was the source of the chakra burst was protecting his brother, and the three puppies with it were growling at the Senju bratling as though they weren't ankle biting puppies. His brother made a wet gasping sound (thank Kami he's alive!) and the child (boy? He dressed like a boy) turned to his brother, a hand turning green, and began healing his brother as though he wasn't in the middle of a battlefield and the Senju behind him wouldn't kill him. Of course, considering all fighting had stopped, the Senju bratling wasn't moving, and the boy’s puppies were still standing guard, Madara imagined that the little boy probably didn't feel like he was in that much danger. 

* * *

Hashirama was seconds away from asking the little boy questions (why he was here, how was he here, how could he use such advanced healing techniques, where'd he get such adorable puppies, etc.) when the bundle the boy was holding close to his chest made a soft cooing noise. (“Otouto! Shush!) Hashirama almost face planted into the bloody dirt when he realized that the bundle was a baby. His head spun with the new information, but nothing he had seen in the past few moments made any sense, least of all the tiny baby in the tiny boy’s arms. He must of made a (very loud, slightly amusing in very different situations from this) sound of surprise, because the boy looked up at him and regarded him for a moment. The next thing Senju Hashirama new, he was sitting down next to boy while the boy ripped the hole in Madara’s little brothers shirt wider… and Hashirama had a baby in his arms.

* * *

The fighting had stopped, and the two sides nervously regarded each other as well as the reason they'd all stopped fighting. The reason being that their respective leaders and strongest fighters were together, staring at a small boy healing one of said leader’s younger brother, who also happened to be one of the strongest people in the clan. More than one Senju sweat dropped when their leader made a very undignified noise of surprise, and most were when the now extremely confused man was forced into holding… a … baby… why was there a baby…? The few members of either clan who hadn't lost all sense went to collect the injured while there was a lull in the battle, only to find that every single major injury was being healed by green coated red chakra. Red chakra that just so happened to match the boys cheeks. No one was willing to get very close to the group, but one person managed to relay to the leader of the Senju the basics of what they were seeing, not seconds before the chakra faded and the boy fainted. 

* * *

Once the damned Senju he was fighting got behind him, Izuna wasn't expecting to keep living. The only reason he hadn't immediately died had been the chakra flare. The damned Senju missed his heart, but Izuna almost fell to the ground, what he knew was a fatal wound carved into his back, and he expected to die in a few minutes from that, before he realized the damned Senju hadn't left, and he expected to die much sooner than in a few minutes. What he was not expecting was to hear barking. What he was not expecting was to feel cool chakra on his back, did not expect to suddenly start being healed. He didn't expect the battle to stop, or to feel his brother hold his hand, or to glance up and see the damned leader of the damned Senju holding what was most likely a baby right next to him.the second he was the healing stopped, he rolled over, expecting to thank the iryonin who saved him. He did not expect to see the face of a child, to see blood red chakra dissipate from the child's cheeks, leaving behind just as red chakra marks with scorched black edges, and most of all he did not expect the child’s eyes to flutter close and fall in a dead faint against his chest. It seemed to be a day of things Uchiha didn't expect, and more unexpected things were to come apparently, as his brother and the damned leader of the damned Senju shared a look that said they were just as confused as Izuna was and other things Isuna couldn't make out. (His brother apparently knew the damned Senju. How unexpected. Izuna wished the child was awake to heal the damned headache he now had to do everything that was Not Expected™ going on.) He shifted the child so he could hold him properly and stood up with his brother’s help. They shared a look, before his brother shared a look withe the damned Senju who was the damned leader of the damned Senju, who in turn shared a look with the damned Senju that almost killed him, before back to sharing a look with Izuna’s brother. (Izuna was going to either kill someone or gouge out someone’s eyes. Fucking looks…) It was apparently decided that they would all move to a more middle ground, so they figure out what just happened and what to do now. Yeah… Izuna figured he could work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the goys aren't exactly sexist, they kinda are. They see a kid show up. Said kid does ninja stuff. Must be a boy. It's how they were raised. They aren't getting any flowery girl outta Hana though. Not that they've actually talked to her yet. The reason Hana handed Kiba to Hashirama are simple. He was Hokage, and she hadn't seen him kill/try to kill anyone recently. Nuff said. In case I didn't hint it enough, Izuna is now more than slightly protective of Hana, as Hana just saved his life. (And the lives of almost everyone else who would havedied in the battle, not that Izuna (or Madara or Tobirama) knows that) This will feature more next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Uchihas and Senjus Attempt to have a Civilized Conversation (Which Gets Effectively Ruined by Tobirama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And their are puppies and awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not promising to post every month, let alone once a week or every couple days. I got free time, I'm using it, I can't get this out of my head so I type it down. Be happ and comment.

A different, significantly less bloody clearing was chosen, and Hashirama wanted to make a house so everyone could sit down and at least try to relax, problem was, he was holding a baby. His first thought was to hand it to Madara, but Madara had his arms full of puppy. Very wiggly, adorable, growly puppies who had refused to let Tobirama pick them up. Taking the puppies advice, Hashirama decided not handing his brother a baby would be a good idea. His brother wasn't a kid person… or people person… or animal person… Hashirama was briefly considering if his brother was antisocial, when Madara asked (yelled) for him to put up a roof or make a chair or something. With no real options left, Hashirama decided to put the baby in the arms of the closest person to him that wasn't already occupied, which happened to be a reasonably clean Uchiha. Within seconds they were all in a room with a tall roof, lots of chairs, and a table in the middle. He quickly took the baby back, but he still noticed the shock on the surrounding clansmen’s faces, both Uchiha and Senju. Hashirama and Madara quickly took seats, their brothers following their examples a few seconds later.

* * *

Izuna sat down slowly, the small healer boy in his arms, and looked around a bit. Most everyone was sitting down, there were clear routes to the exits, so it wasn't as tense as he felt like it should be. It was mostly just funny. Funny being that his brother was holding three puppies that took turns nipping at his brother’s armor, hands, throat, funny being that panicked look Hashirama got whenever he looked down and remembered he was holding a baby, funny being that Izuna was pretending to not be curled tightly around a tiny boy who was most likely an Inuzuka. Thinking about which, the kid had fainted, and probably needed a healer. And somewhere more comfortable to sleep. Saying as much out loud lead to several members of both clans streaming out the exits, and Izuna noted it was mostly the bloodier ones. They had probably thought they were going to die, like Izuna had thought, and getting the boy a blanket was hardly anything when compared to the fact that he saved so many lives, including theirs, including Izuna’s. He warily looked back across the table at the people who had been his enemies not a hour before, and wondered just how this was going to turn out.

* * *

Madara was mostly focused on the puppies while occasionally piping into the clipped conversations that were being held. Hashirama really couldn't handle being and political serious when holding a baby (and what looked like a tiny puppy) and his white haired brother glaring kunai at him. He kept tripping over words, making himself more awkward, which Izuna in turn couldn't respond to, as the his little brother had never seen the man look anything less than deadly. Madara saw no real reason to talk, the only things that had been really said were asking for things for the boy, changes of clothes, food and drink, nothing of any real importance but still held weight because they were agreeing on them. Madara and Hashirama shared a look, which resulted in matching mutinous looks from their younger brothers, which made Madara chuckle, and Hashirama flail, which was even more amusing because the Senju wasn't in a platoon to move his arms overtly much. Holding a baby would make it hard to flail… What exactly were they doing with a baby? They needed someone to feed it, change, take care of it in general, and Madara just mentioning as much he the other three agreeing and people going to the exits. For whatever ever reason it also seemed to have the effect of the three puppies in his arm trying to lick him, and Kami Hashirama stop laughing this isn't funny and no he was not putting the puppies down! 

* * *

Considering everything it didn't take that long for them to get everything they'd asked for and then some. The house was nor larger and sporting more rooms for changing and preparing food, there was a considerable mountain of blankets and pillows that were occupied only by the boy, and the baby was being cooed over by a couple women. Under different circumstances the leader of the Uchiha reluctantly setting down the squirming puppies would have been much more amusing, and seeing the puppies split up, one to the baby, one (through an ocean's worth of blankets and fluffy pillows) to the boy, and one back up and into the Uchiha’s lap almost made him smile anyway. However, Tobirama could already feel the tenseness creeping higher, and couldn't quite help being the main contributed to that, seeing how much it made his brother squirm and sweat. (The Uchiha he'd almost killed seemed to be on to him about that, and considering the half approving looks he was now getting, he was almost glad the brat (Tobirama was pretty sure the Uchiha was younger than him, so therefore he'd call him brat) hadn't actually died.) Right before the inevitable conversation started, Tobirama heaved a big sigh, effectively pulling all attention to himself. He raised an eyebrow, before giving the reason why fighting over who got to keep the boy was basically a waste of time; the boy was obviously an Inuzuka. Before that settled in, he made it worse by reminding them that the boy was clearly some kind of miracle nin, had chakra burns around his clanmarks, and had a baby with him, AND was now effectively completely covered in their clans scents. Now how exactly would that look to a clan known for wiping out others who so much as look at their pups wrong, especially if the Senju and Uchiha were fighting over who got to keep the kid. Tobirama was surprised the Uchiha could turn that pale, and was proud that he was the one who did that to the leader of the Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the chapter I could never find a good spot, but basically Tobirama at some point says that the only thing wrong with the kid are as follows; chakra exhaustion, chakra burns centered around his clan marks, and what he can only describe as forcibly enlarged chakra coils.


	4. Chapter 3 : Of Dogs and Messengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title was so based the phrase "Of Mice and Men" which got even funnier because I planned the chapter name before I wrote names or anything down and you'll see why I think it's funny when you read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first chapter where OCs are given names, or looked at as actual characters. That said, run now if you don't like OCs  
> Slight homosexuality references, don't like don't read/ignore

Had Uchiha Neizumi been born a civilian and had a civilian job, he would probably being thinking that he wasn't being paid enough for this shit. As it was, he wasn't a civilian, nor was he getting paid, but the feeling was still there. Generally Neizumi was a scout, but apparently his speed and ability to stay hidden were better than normal, which was bad for him as they landed him in this position. This very, very undesirable position of doing a courier mission to the Inuzuka lands. He was almost glad they had sent a Senju with him, so at least he didn't have to deal with the shiftiness by himself. They being the leaders of both clans. And wasn't that weird to think about, the Senju and Uchiha clan heads talking something over to the point where they both agree on an outcome. Neizumi just wished the outcome wasn't sending him and the Senju running with him into what could be considered the most hostile, if not quite most dangerous territory on the continent. He might feel better if he had been delivering news that would at least make the Inuzukas not unhappy, no, the news he was delivering had a high chance of getting both the Uchiha and Senju clans ripped into tiny little pieces. While it was a well known fact that the Uchiha and Senju were considered the strongest clans, that fact was only true do the fact that some other clans were not ones to get involved with petty fights. The Yamanaka when angered could turn a clan against itself, rip it apart from the inside out. The last clan to anger the Nara was never heard from again, and people couldn't even remember their name. The Aburame might be small numbered, but at the same time they had millions, each one of their tiny insects having the ability to suck the life out of someone. Those clans at least weren't aggressive like the Inuzuka were and the Inuzuka never backed down from a what they saw as a challenge. And here Neizumi was, going to a clan known to be aggressiveness, known for hunting down clans to the last man, and with only the backup of the Senju with him whose name he had already forgotten. And what was he gonna do? He was going to tell the aggressive, possessive, easily angered clan that his clan and the Senju’s clan currently were in a custody battle for two of their children, one of which could do some sort of miracle iryoninjutsu, and four of their dogs and would like their opinion on the matter. Yes, this wasn't a suicide mission at all. Neizumi did not think getting physically sick was a good idea at the moment, he might need his strength so he could kill himself before whatever the Inuzuka planned to do to him actually occurred.

* * *

Inuzuka Ashi had been just doing the rounds with Kiiromaru, patrolling the edge of Inuzuka territory, and was not expecting to here the sounds of two men arguing. Creeping closer, he almost feel out of the bunch he was hiding in when he saw the source of the argument. Now the idea of a Senju and an Uchiha arguing was not unheard off, for them to be doing it so civilly and without bloodshed was. What's more, they were hanging out right on the edge of his clan's territory! Though that made a bit more sense when Aishi caught on to the fact that they were arguing about whether they should go onto his territory or wait for a patrol to come by. They both seemed to prefer the idea of waiting, so Ashi was unsure what exactly the argument was about. After getting brief confirmation from Kiiromara, Ashi decided popping up just in front of them on his side of the territory line was the best idea. He did just that, and barely managed to keep the fake glare on his face when the Uchiha almost had a heart attack. He was pleased that he startled them both, though the fear that was rolling off the Uchiha in waves (which the other man tried unsuccessfully to hide under fake confidence and a stony face) almost unsettled him. Ashi did not consider himself scary, and had never been in real combat before, so the younger guy being that much scared of him was not something he'd had happen before. Ashi would later find out it was more the fact that he'd came out of nowhere and the information the Uchiha was carrying was anything but good for the teens health, but for now the Uchiha seemed more than content to let the Senju talk for them both to him, and Ashi didn't want to kick a puppy by pressuring the guy. He couldn't quite stop himself from raising an eyebrow at their request, but figured that if Uchihas and Senju's were willingly talking to eachother, them wanting to say something to the Inuzuka wasn't entirely unthinkable. He and Kiiromaru walked them, one on either side of the two, and Ashi didn't put himself on the same side as the Uchiha because he was curious, of course not… who was he kidding he asked the younger teen questions the entire walk, much to the Senju’s obvious amusement, especially when he learned the guy’s name and spent the rest of the walk switching between mouse jokes and making the guy squeak on purpose. It was totally worth getting hit upside the head for embarrassing the kid when they all got to the clan houses. The guy had been throwing off the same scents when other people blushed and flailed, and even though it wasn't the same physical reactions Ashi was used to, he could still smell it. He was kinda bummed when the mouse started throwing off waves of fear again when Mimi-sama and the Kasshokumaru showed up, but maybe he could cheer up the guy before he left. That thought in mind, Ashi went home, his mother still telling him off for embarrassing the guests. 

* * *

The terrified Uchiha and vaguely less terrified Senju were probably going to give her a headache, which is why Inuzuka Mimi told them to get on with it the second she had settled herself into a seat, her life partners around her. The Uchiha only seemed to start feeling sick, while the Senju, after glancing at his companion (and wasn't that an odd thought, and Uchiha and a Senju in the same room and not at each other’s throats, but willingly coming into said room to talk to her.) started talking. He explained who sent them, anyway. In as many variations as possible. And there was the headache Mimi had been expecting. She barely stifled a growl, before tightly saying for them to either say why they were here or she'd let the Kasshokumaru eat them. Oh look, the Uchiha was going to faint. And the Uchiha smelled and looked sick. Her headache grew, as it so how seemed she'd overdone it. She really wanted to rip something apart. With holding a sigh, she repeated for them to get on with it, a tad bit less forcefully. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but the information the Uchiha squeaked out was not it. Two children. With Inuzuka clan markings. While on their own, they could be considered a set of possible runaways, but one was a newborn pup, which ruled that out, so their parents could have been runners, especially considering that the older one didn't have typical feral Inuzuka characteristics apparently. Except… Except they had ninken. The Inuzuka had not had a female the had been pregnant within the clan in almost a year, now any puppies within the last three months. They also had not lost three ninken pups about five years ago, or at anytime since then. So how did older boy (a male with multiple ninken. Practically unheard of.) have the three? Mimi was close to actually standing up and start yelling, when the Uchiha made the accidentally correct choice of mentioning the five year old puppy’s miracle. All attention back on the two nins in front her, she asked the vital question; Had the child’s clanmarks been glowing? The answer was a resounding yes. Mimi covered her eyes, slumped in her chair, and asked for a couple of her ninken to find the nins somewhere to stay for the night while she shared the information with the elders. (Elsewhere Ashi got the feeling he was going to get more time to spend with the Uchiha mouse.) Watching Sho and Ma and Ru leave with the two men, Mimi wondered if she should have just not gotten up today. Then again, it wasn't everyday when an Inuzuka asked for a miracle either. Though she supposed that was probably yesterday, and tomorrow she'd have to go to the Uchiha and Senju and deal with it. The last one had been nearly two centuries ago, the information of which had been passed from clan head to clan head after battle. She wondered what kinda shit had occurred where the miracle took place in a five year old, one that had no effect on the Inuzuka clan, (Oh, how wrong Mimi was on that assumption.) which was supposed to be half of what got the miracle to work. (True, but still wrong.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neizumi is mouse, chosen do to Itachi's and Izuna's rodent names  
> Ashi means leg/foot, as I couldn't find one meaning paw.  
> Kiiromaru - yellow maru  
> Mimi means ear. Who knew, I sure didn't, and fuck it the FEMALE Inuzuka clan head can have a girly sounding name.  
> Kasshokumaru - brown maru
> 
> While writing this chapter :  
> So Nezumi your around twenty and the currently unnamed Senju with you is like twenty five this Ashi he's like twelve and he is of no importance he'll be taking you to- Ashi the fuck are you doing?!? Stop that- Ashi! Bad OC! You're fucking with my ages STOP SMIRKING YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT! I SHOULD HAVE LRT YOU BE A GIRL BUT NOOO, IMA MAKE YOU A BOY AND NOW IM SHIPPING OCS!  
> *couple minutes later*  
> Nezumi is between 14-17, Ashi is 18-19, and You, unnamed Senju, will be around 20-25. *huffs*  
> This is Mimi I have fallen in love with her girly name so fuck anyone who doesn't like it. She is 26+, has five ninken life partners (Kas, Sho, Ku, Ma, Ru.) She at the end of the chapter has a mayor headache on her hands and I would feel sorry for her but I'm currently blaming Ashi on her so I don't.  
> (*Remembers the only reason I wrote this chapter was to give the wonderful Salachan9 more Madara with puppies* *sweats* Gay stuff?)


	5. Everyone is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana wakes up, and is done, gets introduced, and Izuna is done, and Mimi is done with elders before she even has screen time.

Hana woke up. She had spent years perfecting waking up in a moments notice, so the second she woke up she'd be able to study her situation and react accordingly. Not immediately sensing anyone attacking her for the moment, Hana decided to figure out where she was and what was going on. She was wrapped up fairly tightly in soft, warm blankets, and surrounded by pillows and strange scents, and as she remembered what had happened the last time she'd been awake, she could guess why. The Uchiha her instincts told her to heal was important, probably rich. (He wasn't, rich that is, at least not as rich as she was thinking, she just was sleeping on the best both clans had to offer.) The scents were a bit harder to explain, but she didn't want to puzzle them out, she'd rather be trying to get to her brother, Hai, who was wrapped in with her, chose that moment to tell her that Ru was watching him, Ma was watching the clan heads and would tell her what she missed, and Hai had made sure she was left alone while she slept, which she was grateful for. Breathing evenly she smelled where Ma and Ru were, cataloguing the scents near them, one near Ru indeed was Kiba, while the scents closest to Ma were of the three men who'd surrounded her as she healed the fourth man with them. She signaled for Hai to switch with Ma, which he did by wriggling out of the blankets, yipping at Ma, before pawing at the door to outside. Within moments Ma was wiggling into the hole left behind, and informing her of what she'd missed. And damn if she'd missed a whole fucking lot. The man she'd saved had been Madara’s (THE Madara, the Madara who who called down the damn moon and gotten her puppy brother killed) younger brother, and if she ever go the chance she was killing her instincts, the little shit bastards. The man who had tried to kill the man she saved (Who's name she learned was Izuna) had been THE Nindaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama himself, and she'd also apparently handed her brother to Senju Hashirama. At least her instincts were still working, even if they were SO dead. And they had sent a message to the Inuzuka clan of this time period about her. Breathing deeply, she waged the pros and cons of letting them know she was awake, the bastard before deciding the Inuzuka thing to do was the best thing to do. She sat up, crawled out, snatched her brother away from two women who were clearly from either clan and were more focused on gossiping about their own babies than paying attention to her brother, which would've annoyed her more had her brother not been passed out and clean smelling. She left them, and walked up to the table the four men were awkwardly sitting around, before plopping herself and her brother in Uchiha Izuna’s lap cause why the fuck not?

* * *

Had Uchiha been prone to such things, Izuna supposed that the five year old miracle plopping into his lap out of nowhere would have given him a heart attack. As it stands, Hashirama almost had one for him, and both Madara and Tobirama had stood up like they were getting physically attacked, while Izuna was left hugging the kid to his chest, being careful of the baby the kid held and how had he gotten that? When his brother and the bastard sat back down after realizing that no, they weren't getting attacked, the bastard had the nerve to smirk at him and the kid cuddling into his chest, while Madara was onset by three puppies because honestly since when did any animal like Madara, let alone Inuzuka dogs. (Hana would find that she was more surprised about her own inclination to cuddle with Izuna than the Haimaru's inclination to cuddle with Madara. Hana didn’t do cuddling yet here she was, cuddling into an Uchiha bastard and she was going to murder her instincts someday.) Izuna did not, however, notice himself cuddling the boy back. (This being the actual reason Tobirama was smirking.) When the boy asked, with a surprisingly clear, feminine voice where he was and what was going on, Izuna’s heart melted a little. It was left to Hashirama to explain to the child, because if Izuna opened his mouth he might coo and Uchiha did not coo (at least not in public) at tiny adorable things, Madara was probably experiencing the same problem as him, and the bastard was still smirking at him. (Izuna was going to knock those damned white teeth of his in someday.) The poor kid seemed a bit confused, and had looked up at him with big, dark eyes that made Izuna’s mouth go dry and he just knew if he opened his mouth he'd stutter he just knew it and he couldn't do that but the boy looked so sad. (Izuna would later learn he'd been played. How he missed the mirth he now knew were in those eyes he'd never know.) The boy’s eyes widened, before looking at Hashirama accusingly, and asked for names. The bastard face palmed, and talked for the first time in a while to say his name and position, and Izuna was glad he was able to say his own without too much of a problem, (The bastard was smirking at him again, damn those perfect teeth. The Senju was a Shinobi, a good Shinobi, how the fuck did he have perfect teeth?) but every man at the table froze when the kid said his own name. Hashirama asked the kid to repeat it, a pained expression on his face, when the kid repeated the same name with some confusion. The bastard was face palming again, and asked the question no one else seemed to be able to. The kid answered. Izuna reviewed the problems they were now facing. They, being the Uchiha and Senju, could be accused of kidnapping six Inuzuka children; one boy, one girl, and four puppies. They had moved the girl while she was asleep, and therefore without her permission. They were all completely covered in their clans scents. The girl had sat on his lap. From this information, Izuna could assume at the very least he'd be castrated, at the most both clans would just be killed. While the extreme hadn't changed, the minimum possibility had. Then there was the fact that the message sent said she was a he. Which means they lied. To the Inuzuka clan head. Add onto the list the possibility of Hashirama and Madara just being straight up killed. Izuna was so done. 

* * *

Mimi was so done. She could hardly believe the voice droning on and on like a buzzing fly in her ear belonged to someone who had once been a well respected and strong fighter. That was how elders were chosen after all. A strong fighter who was no longer able to do battle was chosen to help the clan alpha make wise decisions. Like most Inuzuka, however, there was little chance of an elder being that smart, let alone wise. She had a better chance of getting good advice from the ninken than these old dogs. This particular elder however was the oldest, and had served the longest, and had the most unusual quality in an Inuzuka; the ability to make people not want to fight. If only because she bored them to death. Most Inuzuka, especially irritable old elders, tended to start fights over anything. This one not so much. Mimi couldn't even shut the old hag up, as everyone in the room had the right to state their opinion before anyone could jump to an argument. It was fair, to everyone except Mimi, who had to actually listen to this instead of napping like she knew the other elders were doing. She wasn't even getting new information, or being told things she hadn't thought of. She knew that at the very least someone with a miracle had been seen by the Senju and Uchiha, seeing as that was the only way to come across the information the messengers had. What she didn't know was if the rest of the story held true. While she didn't know why or if the specifics given were important, she knew it could easily be a trap, that after apprehending the miracle the two rival clans could have decided to rid themselves of her entire clan. Despite knowing this, she also knew that at the very least the messengers probably weren't lying, or were better at lying than anyone she’d ever met. So it came down to whether it was a trap or not. In the end, even that didn't matter, because the new miracle had come for a reason, and it was essential for her to know that reason. All she could do was bring as many fighters as she could with her without leaving their homes undefended. The only reason she hadn't done that yet was the same reason she was in this room. She needed to get the elders to consent and agree or she'd have an uprising on her hand. It wouldn't matter if she had the alpha portion if no one would do as she said. Withholding a sigh, Mimi waited for the long winded elder to finish her long winded speech, and hoped they would all see her reasoning before she died from starvatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second update today. Yaaaaay…
> 
> I am so done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter done, but it'll probably be within a week, if not in the next day or two.


End file.
